


A New Beginning

by Fangodess



Series: A Story in Three Parts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Okay this is part one of a three part series I'm writing. Each can probably be read as a stand alone (except maybe the 3rd one im not sure yet) but It's a soulmate au where you are born completely color blind and your soulmates smile makes you see color





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinger/gifts).



> i have this as a gift to heartsinger (cuendenan on tumblr) because they helped beta the fic for me so thank you so much!  
> i don't like this part as much as i like (what i have written) of the next part but I'm still proud of it so I hope you like it enough to stick around!

“Back away from me,” Spock snarls.

Kirk takes another step toward him. “You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you. You never loved her!”

Spock lets out a loud, strangled cry and charges at the cadet and locks his hand around his throat. He distantly registers that someone is calling his name but he can’t hear anything beyond the pounding of his blood and the mantra of ‘you never loved her’ that he can’t stop hearing.

It also registers that he is going to kill Kirk if he continues this but he finds he does not care. Kirk’s eyes shut and his face twists into some kind of twisted smile. Spock has never been good at deciphering human emotions but even he at least knows this isn’t a smile of joy but it doesn’t matter because his brain registers the upturn of Kirk’s lips and Spock’s world floods with color.

Spock has always known the logic of colors and had always loathed the fact that he had inherited his mother’s lack of color at birth. Color was how some animals warned off predators and how plants indicated they were poisonous. Spock understood the logic of color perfectly fine but he found he had never felt it more illogical than at this moment. This moment while his world fills with color with his hand is wrapped around his soulmates throat.

Spock releases the cadet’s, Kirk’s, his soulmate’s, neck and stumbles back breathless. It takes a few moments for him to pull himself together and cover the shock on his face. he turns to Dr. McCoy and says, “Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log.” and then swiftly leaves the bridge, shutting himself in his quarters to meditate.

***

When Spock hears that they plan to beam aboard Nero’s ship he sprints to find the captain. He knows that this display of emotion is disgraceful but he can’t care. Nero took his first captain, his home, and his mother and he wasn’t going to control this burning anger, red, hot, and churning in his chest.

***  

“Captain I wish to beam aboard with you.”

“No, absolutely not,” Kirk replies.

“From a logical standpoint Romulan and Vulcan cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer and locate the device.” When the Captain does not speak, he continues, “He took my captain hostage, destroyed my planet, and killed my mother. Earth is the only home I have left.”

Something in Kirk’s face shifts before it hardens in resolve and he insists, “Fine but I’m coming with you.”

Spock sighs and feels a mixture of annoyance and pride bloom in his chest, because of course his soulmate would be stubborn and so determined. “I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it.”

Kirk beams and smacks his shoulder. “See? We are getting to know each other.”

***

Spock freezes when Nyota kisses him in the transporter room. He knows he should tell her about finding his soulmate and he will, just not now. He pulls back when he sees the captain, his soulmate, enter the transporter.

“I will be back,” Spock tells her.

“You better be,” she replies, smirking up at him, “I'll be monitoring your frequency.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He watches the hurt cross her face at the formality of his reply but she leaves the pad without a word.

***

Spock climbs into the ship and, to his surprise, it greets him. “Computer, what is your manufacturing origin?”

The computer replies, “Stardate 2387. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy.”

Spock turns to Kirk, “It appears that you have been keeping important information from me.” And he knows that that is one of the most hypocritical things he could say because he has yet to tell Jim he is his soulmate.

The captain stiffens and pretends to not hear him. “You can fly this, right?”

“Something tells me I already have.” He deadpans. When the captain turns to leave, he calls out after him, “Jim. The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3%.”

Kirk cuts him off and says, “It will work.”

“In the event that I don't return there is something I must tell you,” he attempts to continue but the captain cuts him off again.

“Spock, stop,” he says, sharply, “we can talk about it after, when we’re safe. It’ll work.”

“Fascinating,” Spock murmurs.

***

“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Your ship is compromised. You're too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provide.”

Spock steps up behind the captain and asks, confused, “Captain, what are you doing?”

“We have to attempt to keep peace with Romulus, Spock.” He tilts his head. “It's logical. Thought you'd like that.”

“I find that at this time I care not for logic” Spock says, voice hard

“I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times; I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you.” Nero snarls before Jim can reply.

“Fine then. Fire everything we've got.”

***

Spock does three things when they touch down on earth.

The first is confess to Nyota about finding his soulmate. She asks if she’s told Kirk yet before he even gets the chance to tell her who it is. When Spock fails to respond, Nyota just smiles sadly at him and tells him that she has never seen a non-soul pair move as in sync as they do. She tells him that he should tell Jim and just shakes her head when he tells her now is not the right time. When she leaves, she kisses his forehead and it reminds him so much of his mother that the minute the door closes he breaks down in a way he hasn’t let himself since he was emotionally compromised.

The second thing he does is formally drop all charges against Cadet Kirk and recommend him to be the next captain of the Enterprise. He knows that his recommendation is not the only one or even the first but he hopes it helps.

The third thing he does is look up human soulmates and learn of the chances of soul bonds being one sided, 1.9%, it’s small but, in the end, big enough for the fear to silence him.

***

“Permission to come aboard, Captain,” he asks, stepping into the threshold of the ship clutching the paperwork Jim had given him weeks earlier in his hands.

“Permission granted.” Jim says, turning to him, beaming.

Spock has to take a stabilizing breath before he continues, “I would like to submit my candidacy for first officer. Should you desire I can provide character references.”

          Jim doesn’t ask for anything, instead, he beams at him before replying, “It would be my honor, Commander.”

          Spock knows that there is so much that could go wrong in a soul bond, especially if one party doesn’t know about it, but in that moment, Spock can’t bring himself to care. This is a friendship that will define him and he doesn’t plan to miss it.


End file.
